Beautiful Goodbye
by babyulka
Summary: No summary, just feel it.


**[Author POV]**

Suatu hari disebuah sekolah yang mungkin sudah sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan, ya, _**Seoul**_**of Performing Arts School** atau biasa disingkat SOPA. Sekolah ini sudah mengeluarkan banyak siswa dan siswi yang berprestasi dan bahkan tidak jarang ada artis yang bersekolah di sini. Jadi bila setiap hari bertemu dengan idola sudah biasa, bahkan kata histeris juga tidak bisa ditemukan di sini. Hanya saat pertamakali masuk sekolah ini saja artis akan dikerumuni oleh para murid lain khususnya yeoja.

Kim Jongin, salah satu murid yang bisa dibilang terkenal di kalangan murid yeoja sering sekali mendapatkan kiriman langsung ataupun seseorang menaruh sesuatu ke dalam lokernya, ia juga kadang sengaja tidak mengunci lokernya agar bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang diberi dari penggemar misteriusnya. Menurutnya, lagian diloker tidak ada apa-apa yang harus dirahasiakan.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, semua murid kompak masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dengan seragam dan rompi kuning mereka yang khas sekolah tersebut dan menjalankan pelajaran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara di kelas Jongin tampak sepi, hanya ada suara guru yang sedang menerangkan, ada anak-anak rajin yang menulis penerangan guru tersebut, ada yang hanya melamun berpura-pura memperhatikan padahal tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali ke otak mereka. Mata namja berkulit tan tersebut hanya tertuju pada jendela yang tertutup hanya saja terlihat ada anak dari kelas lain sedang berolahraga. _'Yeoja pendek itu haha.'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hey, Kim Jongin kau sedang melihat apa?" kata Oh Sehun, orang yang duduk di depannya menengok ke belakang karena merasa bosan mungkin?

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Hmm.. Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, tolong sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol perhatikanlah ke depan atau kalau tidak mau lebih baik kalian keluar saja." kata guru yang sedang menerangkan.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya dan Jongin memerhatikan guru kembali, saat guru itu sudah tidak memerhatikan mereka berdua Jongin melihat ke arah jendela kembali, ternyata murid-murid di luar sudah selesai berolahraga dan pergi dari lapangan, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja dan kembali _berpura-pura_ memerhatikan guru.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi ia pergi keluar kelas dengan temannya Sehun itu, "Tadi aku kaget ketika Kwon seosangnim memanggil, jantungku hampir copot, takut saja kita disuruh berjalan jongkok keliling lapangan lagi huft." kata Sehun sambil berjalan menuju tempat lokernya. Kai hanya tertawa garing saja dan membuka lokernya. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tumben sekali." kata Kai menaruh bukunya lalu menutup lokernya kembali, Sehun yang sudah selesai pun menutup lokernya. Beberapa meter di sebelah mereka terdapat segerombolan murid sedang melihat sesuatu. Tidak ada ulangan besar akhir-akhir ini, mereka melihat apa? Otomatis Kai dan Sehun langsung berjalan menuju gerombolan tersebut dan melihat papan pengumuman.

_'Pentas Seni?'_ batin Jongin melihat beberapa brosur pentas seni yang ditempel di papan pengumuman, di sana terdapat tulisan Pentas Seni yang akan diselenggarakan pada hari Minggu, minggu depan di aula sekolah, bisa menari, menyanyi, drama dan juga ada lomba menggambar dan melukis di ruang seni. Sepertinya hari Minggu nanti akan ramai dan juga ada yang membuat stand atau cafe.

"Kau berpartisipasi Kai? Menari solo. Bisa membuat yeoja-yeoja histeris dan menangis, bahkan pingsan di tempat? Haha" kata Sehun yang pergi keluar gerombolan tersebut bersama Jongin yang ia panggil Kai itu.

"Mungkin iya, kau? Aku akan daftar nanti." kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju kantin dengan Sehun juga tentunya.

"Aku sih liat nanti saja." kata Sehun.

Setelah beberapa langkah dari koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin. Kali ini kantinnya sepi sekali, mungkin karena murid lain sedang menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Pentas Seni nanti. Mereka berdua hanya santai saja dan pergi memesan makanan yang mereka suka lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Mereka berdua hanya memesan sandwich saja agar praktis dan juga lemon tea. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menyenggol pinggang Kai, Kai tetap saja melanjutkan makannya. Tetapi Sehun masih saja menyenggol pinggang temannya itu. Setelah tersadar ternyata ada 3 yeoja yang memasuki kantin. Kai langsung mengelap mulutnya dan duduk rapi.

3 yeoja tersebut adalah Bang Minah, sipit, lucu, rambutnya hitam agak kecoklatan dan sering diikat jika pergi ke sekolah, yang kedua adalah Kim Dasom, paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga rambutnya berponi agak ikal di bawah, sifatnya sangat dewasa tetapi ramah, yang terakhir adalah Park Sunyoung biasa dipanggil Luna, kenapa? Mungkin karena ia sangat suka bulan-luna adalah bahasa Spanyol dari bulan, rambutnya hitam panjang, suaranya sangat bagus, manis saat tersenyum, dan ya, bisa dibilang ia pendek diantara yeoja lainnya. 3 yeoja ini adalah murid pintar, mereka mendapatkan 5 besar saat ada ulangan besar.

"Kai, jangan melamun.." kata Sehun sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan muka Kai. Kai yang tersadar langsung memakan sandwichnya kembali tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada salah satu dari yeoja tersebut.. Luna. Dari semua siswi di sekolah ini yang menyukainya, hati dan matanya hanya tertuju pada yeoja tersebut. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah yeoja itu menyukainya juga tetapi ia akan tetap mengejarnya. Siapa yang tidak suka namja tampan seperti Kai?

Luna dan 2 temannya duduk dimeja sebelah Kai dan Sehun, karena memang tidak ada lagi meja yang kosong. Sekarang jantung Kai sudah berdetak tidak normal, serasa akan meledak saja jantungnya. Tanpa malu, Sehun menyapa ketiga yeoja yang berada di sebelah mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo." kata Sehun sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." kata 3 yeoja tersebut kompak dengan senyum manis mereka. Kai hanya melihatnya lalu tersenyum. Dan.. eung, Kai dan Luna melakukan eye contact. Luna tersenyum kepada Kai, Kai sendiri sekarang tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, Luna duduk ditempatnya dan sudah tidak melihat Kai lagi. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mempercepat makannnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Bisa-bisa ia sudah pingsan kalau berada di sini terus.

Setelah Sehun dan juga Kai selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka pun kembali ke kelasnya, dan juga menyapa 3 yeoja itu kembali. Saat sampai dikelas Kai memasang headsetnya lalu menari dibelakang kelas, keren sekali. Beberapa orang di kelas juga melihatnya kagum. Langkah demi langkah dengan alunan musik ditelinganya, seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Saat lagunya selesai tanpa sadar ada beberapa anak di kelas yang bertepuk tangan sementara Kai hanya tertawa aneh saja.

"Ayo Kai, kau mewakili kelas kita di pentas seni nanti! Pasti semuanya akan kagum." kata salah satu murid yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Kai menari tadi. Semuanya mengiyakan perkataan murid yeoja tersebut, "Hehe, aku akan berusaha." kata Kai kemudian duduk dibangkunya kembali.

Beberapa menit setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan semuanya kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran kembali.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba, sudah menjadi surga seluruh anak sekolahan yang sangat muak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan yang sudah beberapa kali mereka dengar sampai kembung dan bosan. Kai berjalan menuju lapangan parkir, menuju mobilnya untuk pulang. Sekarang ia sendiri karena teman dekatnya Sehun itu sedang pergi kerja kelompok. Saat melewati koridor ia juga melewati ruang seni, koridornya cukup sepi jadi bisa terdengar suara piano dan suara indah mengalun di sana pasti saja itu berasal dari ruang seni. Kai yang penasaran memasuki ruang mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka,

_Geudeman bomyo soinneun gollyo__  
__I sarang huen nan jal moreugessoyo__  
__Aju orin aiga hangsang geurohadeushi__  
__Jigeum isun gan ttaseuhi anajulleyo_

Terdengar suara merdu dari dalam ruang musik tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Luna, ia sedang bermain piano sambil menyanyikan lagu Closer yang dinyanyikan oleh Taeyeon. Kai tersenyum menikmati suara dan permainan piano merdu dari Luna tersebut. Karena Luna bermain dengan menutup matanya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai. Mungkin saat pentas seni nanti Luna akan menyanyi solo atau bahkan berduet dengan kakak kelasnya Kim Jongdae yang mempunyai suara merdu juga.

"Oppa!" tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundak Kai, ia tersentak kaget dan menghadap kearah belakang, ternyata ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia adalah Sulli. Sulli orang yang dari dulu mengejar-ngejar Kai, Sulli menyukai Kai sampai ia pernah membelikan jam mahal untuknya.

Sulli menarik tangan Kai untuk pergi menjauh dari ruang seni, mungkin ia akan membawa Kai ke suatu tempat atau bahkan memberikannya suatu hadiah lagi, Kai hanya mengikuti Sulli walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin melihat dan mendengarkan suara malaikat yang berada di ruang seni tersebut.

"Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu oppa.." kata Sulli tersenyum sambil menuntun Kai keluar dari lorong tersebut.

Ternyata Luna menyadari keberadaan Kai, saat ia mengakhiri lagunya ia langsung berjalan ke pintu melihat di mana Kai sekarang, ia melihat Kai berjalan dengan Sulli walaupun sudah jauh ia bisa melihatnya dan menebak bahwa itu Kai dan Sulli, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membereskan tas lalu pergi untuk pulang. Saat akan keluar ia tersandung sesuatu, ia melihat ke bawah ternyata ia menginjak sapu tangan. _'Mungkin punya Kai..' _benak Luna sambil mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan pergi untuk pulang.

Sampai di rumah Luna pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya, ia juga mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang tadi ia ambil di depan ruang seni. _'Darah?' _Luna kaget melihat sapu tangan yang tadi ia ambil ternyata ada darah disitu, tidak tahu mengapa itu cat tinta atau apa tetapi warnanya merah dan Luna yakin itu adalah darah. Luna memutuskan untuk pergi mencuci sapu tangan yang sudah ia injak tadi.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi mandi dan makan di meja makan bersama dengan keluarganya. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka handphonenya mengecek akun SNSnya. Saat merefresh akunnya ternyata di timelinenya banyak sekali foto baru dan juga status baru dari teman-teman di akunnya. Benar saja post paling atas adalah foto selca Sulli dengan Kai, Luna tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa dekat dengan Kai sepertinya?" kata Luna kemudian memberikan stiker suka pada foto tersebut dan melihat kiriman lainnya, ternyata ada teman sekelas Kai yang mengunggah foto Kai sedang menari di kelas.

_Inilah calon penari professional dari kelas kita~! _

Setelah melihat sampai bawah dan tidak ada kiriman baru lagi ia mengecek akun SNS Kai, tidak ada kiriman baru dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Di akun SNS Kai juga hanya ada banyak post, gambarnya sedikit, walaupun sudah membacanya berkali-kali Luna tidak pernah bosan membaca status akun SNS orang yang ia sukai tersebut.

"Tadi saat di kantin saat aku, Minah dan Dasom datang mengapa mereka malah ingin pergi cepat-cepat? Apakah Kai membenciku? Atau bagaimana? Hah, mungkin tidak seperti yang kuduga." kata Luna ngomong sendiri dan mematikan ponselnnya kemudian pergi tidur.

**Besok harinya,**

Luna terbangun dari tidurnya, ternyata hari masih sangat pagi tetapi ia pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya, di meja makan sudah ada ibunya dan juga kakaknya, mereka sarapan bersama. Ayahnya sudah berangkat bekerja duluan dan Luna pun pamit untuk berangkat karena kakaknya kuliah siang mereka tidak bisa berangkat bersama.

Saat ia menunggu dihalte bus tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depan sana, "Luna noona.." kata seseorang dari dalam mobil, Luna tersentak kaget dan melihat jendela mobil yang terbuka tersebut, ternyata di dalamnya ada Kai. Kenapa bisa begini?

"Luna nuna, ayo kita berangkat bersama." kata Kai dari dalam mobil, Luna berjalan menghampiri mobil tersebut dan membuka pintunya.

"Tidak merepotkan kan?" katanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak.. Ayo masuk, aku setiap hari lewat sini baru pertama kali melihatmu. Kau berangkat pagi sekali ya?" kata Kai sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak, ini hanya karena aku bangun terlalu pagi saja.."

"Ohh begitu."

Luna ingat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ia temukan kemarin, walaupun ia tidak tahu itu punya Kai atau bukan tapi ia yakin itu punyanya.

"Kaissi, apakah ini sapu tanganmu? Aku menemukannya di depan ruang seni kemarin."

Kai menoleh sebentar ke arah Luna dan mengangguk, ternyata benar itu sapu tangannya, Kai langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Ne itu punyaku, kenapa kau bisa tahu itu punyaku?"

"Eh.. aku hanya melihat kau sering memakai sapu tangan tersebut."

Kai langsung tersenyum, apakah itu artinya selama ini Luna memerhatikannya? Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan melanjutkan menyetir. Sekarang mobil dalam keadaan hening, Kai serius menyetir mobil dan Luna hanya melihat ke arah jendela menikmati pemandangan.

Luna memecahkan keheningan,

"Hm.. Kaissi, mengapa.. ah tidak.."

"Ada apa nuna? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

Luna menggeleng dan Kai kembali serius menyetir sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya. Luna berterimakasih dan membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia pergi ke kelasnya, Kai tersenyum, mengkunci pintunya dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Saat masuk ke sekolah ia tidak lupa mengambil buku di dalam loker, dan ada box di dalam lokernya. Ia mengeluarkan box tersebut dan membawanya ke kelas bersama dengan buku bahasa Inggrisnya. Saat sampai di kelas ia mengecek isi box tersebut, ternyata hanya sebuah surat. Suratnya berdarah..

_Dear Jongin,_

_Apa yang kau mau? Mendekati semua perempuan di sekolah ini? Jangan berani-berani mendekati Luna. Untuk apa kau menjemputnya tadi pagi? Dasar lelaki murahan. Jangan mendekatinya._

Muka Kai langsung berubah saat membaca surat tersebut, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia kan sudah menyukai dan mencintai Luna sejak dulu, dan mendekati perempuan lain hanya untuk membuat mereka senang saja. Akhirnya Kai mengabaikan surat tersebut dan memasang headsetnya mendengarkan lagu.

Pulang sekolahnya Kai sengaja pergi menuju kelas Luna, walaupun ia sudah mendapat surat peringatan ia tetap ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ia sayangi tersebut. Kelas Luna berada di lantai 1 sedangkan kelasnya berada di lantai 2, ia harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga dulu.

Pas sekali, saat ia turun kelas Luna sudah keluar, ia pun berlari sambil memanggil _Luna Nuna-_nya itu, Luna menoleh ke arah tangga melihat Kai yang menjemputnya, ternyata Kai mengajak Luna untuk makan bersama, Luna berpamitan kepada temannya untuk pulang duluan, ia pergi bersama Kai untuk makan siang.

"Kau mau makan siang apa nuna?" kata Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa saja terserah.." kata Luna sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Kai menjalankan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat makan yang standarnya mungkin tinggi? Padahal mereka masih memakai baju seragam. Luna dan Kai turun di restoran tersebut, walaupun raut muka Luna sedikit berubah, apakah ia bisa membayarnya? Uang jajannya juga kan terbatas.

"Ayo nuna masuk.." kata Kai menggandeng tangan Luna lalu masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Restorannya cukup bagus, selain restoran di sana juga ada taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni benar-benar bagus untuk berkencan.

Luna dan Kai memesan makanan, sengaja, Luna memesan makanan yang tidak terlalu mahal agar ia bisa membayarnya tetapi Kai malah memesan makanan yang bisa dibilang mahal untuk kalangan anak sekolahan. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersamaan.

Makanan pun datang, tetapi Kai malah menukar pesanannya dengan punya Luna, "Makan saja dengan tenang. Aku akan membayarnya." kata Kai santai sambil memotong cheeseburger yang dipesan Luna. Luna hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman restoran tersebut.

"Nuna, kau akan berpartisipasi pada pentas seni nanti?" kata Kai sambil berjalan.

"Ya, aku akan bernyanyi sambil bermain piano. Apakah kau akan menari?"

"Ya.. Solo nuna."

Luna tersenyum, "Kau begitu hebat, andaikan nanti di stage kita bisa berduet, aku menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik dan kau menari."

"Ahaha, itu akan menjadi kolaborasi yang paling bagus diantara yang lainnya. Luna nuna, ayo berselca, aku sudah lama tidak mengupdate akun SNS-ku, selca denganmu mungkin bagus untuk diunggah." Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyuruh Luna untuk pergi ke semak bunga berwarna ungu dan ia juga pergi menyusul Luna.

"Kita ambil empat kali nuna." kata Kai kemudian merangkul pundak Luna.

Foto Pertama - Tersenyum dengan menunjukkan tangan V.  
Foto Kedua - Mempoutkan bibir bersama.  
Foto Ketiga - Kai menjulurkan lidah dan Luna menunjukkan winknya.  
Dan foto terakhir.. Kai mencium pipi Luna dan Luna memasang wajah kaget.

"Nunaya, aku mencintaimu jadilah pelengkap hidupku." kata Kai setelah berselca dan membalikkan badan Luna, sekarang mereka menjadi berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Hh...Kaissi, aku juga mencintaimu." kata Luna agak gugup, Kai tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Luna erat sambil membisikkan _saranghaeyo nuna_.

Besok harinya Luna dan Kai menjadi sering berangkat bersama dan itu membuat seseorang ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka dengan selalu mengirim surat dan juga ancaman-ancaman jangan mendekati satu sama lain.

**Atap Sekolah**

Kai sedang memegang sebuah surat dan, ia menangis ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Karena terlalu stress ia mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, ia mimisan. Sapu tangan itu ia keluarkan lagi sambil terus menangis dan mengelap hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, ia langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan merobek surat tersebut.

"Oppa..." ternyata ada seseorang yang naik ke atap, ternyata itu adalah Sulli, ia langsung mengelap bersih mukannya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ada apa?" kata Kai dan menjatuhkan robekan kertas tersebut.

"Oppa gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Oppa bisakah kau peduli sedikit denganku?! Aku lelah terus menunggu seperti ini! Aku ingin oppa tau bahwa aku sebenarnya menyukaimu sejak dulu. Mengapa kau malah mendekat dengan perempuan itu! Kau sungguh tidak mengerti!" kata Sulli tiba-tiba.

Raut muka Kai berubah, mukanya memerah, "Jadi, selama ini kau yang mengirim surat-surat tersebut? Sungguh tidak berguna." Kai membalikkan badannya.

"Oppa kau tidak tahu.."

"Sudah pergilah, aku tidak butuh kau."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah pergi! Kau tidak usah peduli denganku, waktuku tinggal sebentar apa maumu?! Aku tidak butuh kepedulian orang lain." kata Kai dengan nada bicara menaik mengusir perempuan itu.

Sulli akhirnya pergi dengan meteskan air mata, Kai yang sudah tau Sulli tidak ada di sana kembali menangis kembali, _'Apa yang aku lakukan..' _tidak peduli semuanya ia pun pergi ke bawah dan memasukki kelasnya, ia sudah merasa agak tenang sekarang.

**Beberapa hari kemudian - Acara Pentas Seni.**

Luna berjalan menuju backstage, di sana ada Kai yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil, Luna berlari ke arahnya.

"Jongin-ya fighting! Kau pasti bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya." kata Luna menyemangati Kai.

"Iya nuna sayang, aku pasti bisa melakukannya." Kai tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Luna.

"Hmm, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tampak pucat hari ini."

"Ani, gwenchanayo, sudah kau keluar saja nanti tidak kebagian tempat duduk."

"Ne, siap." Luna tersenyum memegang tangan Kai dan menaruh sesuatu di sana lalu ia pergi.

Ternyata Luna memberikan vitamin sirup dalam bentuk bungkusan kecil, Kai tersenyum lalu meminumnnya.

Tibalah saat Kai tampil semuanya bersorak gembira dan meneriakki nama Kai, musik dimainkan, ia mulai menari dengan lincah, tubuhnya sangat lentur dan ekspresi raut mukanya juga sexy, membuat semua murid yeoja bisa histeris karena itu. Luna mengvideokan Kai yang sedang ada di panggung tersebut. Tiba-tiba.. **Deg**..

Kai terjatuh di panggung, ia pingsan. Semuanya yang tadi berteriak sekarang menjadi sangat hening, panitia langsung membantunya, Luna langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju orang-orang yang membawa Kai tersebut, hidung Kai mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Kai langsung diangkut menuju mobil salah satu guru dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Sialnya Luna ketinggalan cepat oleh mereka, akhirnya Dasom memberikan tumpangan, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

Di mobil yang ada Kai di situ, di sana ada Sulli, ia terus memegang tangan Kai dan juga guru yang menyetir. Teman-teman panitia yang lain juga ada, kebetulan ada petugas PMR yang ikut membantu Kai di dalam mobil tersebut.

Sampailah mereka di rumah sakit, Kai langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat, mukanya sudah semakin memucat dan akhirnya Kai masuk ke UGD. Yang lainnya hanya menunggu di luar.

Beberapa jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Teman-temannya berdiri, sekarang hanya ada 3 orang disitu Sulli, Chanyeol dan Namjoon. "Penyakitnya sudah semakin parah, ia tidak menalanginya, ia butuh darah, di sini sudah tidak ada persediaan golongan darah A+ lagi. Adakah kalian yang punya golongan darah A+?"

"Aku O.." kata Sulli. Chanyeol dan Namjoon juga mengangguk, mereka semua disitu mempunyai golongan darah O, tidak ada yang memiliki golongan darah A.

"Golongan darahku A.." kata seseorang dari belakang yang datang, ternyata itu Luna. "Golongan darahmu A+? Mari saya cek dulu, kau bisa mendonorkan darah untuknya. Ikuti saya." kata dokter kemudian Luna mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangan donor darah.

"Darahmu cocok dengannya, warnanya biru." kata Dokter kemudian menusukkan jarum suntik ke tangan Luna.

"Iya dokter, ambil saja darahku." Luna agak meringis kesakitan saat darahnya diambil perlahan-lahan ke dalam kantung darah.

"Memang dia sakit apa dokter?" kata Luna.

"Leukemia, kau tidak tahu? Sekarang penyakitnya sudah berada pada stadium akhir, apakah dia tidak memberi tahukannya kepadamu? Kesempatan hidupnya tinggal sedikit. Kami akan terus berusaha."

Luna membulatkan matanya, jantungnya sekarang berdegup kencang, darahnya menjadi lebih cepat keluar dan akhirnya kantung darahnya penuh. Dokter memberikan kapas pada bekas suntikkan dan memberikan kantung darah kepada suster di sana untuk diberikan kepada Kai.

"Terima kasih Park Sunyoungssi, anda sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam member donor darah rumah sakit ini dengan gratis. Ini kartunya, anda bisa mendapatkan diskon saat membeli obat dan mendonorkan darah 1 bulan sekali bila mau." kata Dokter sambil memberikan kartu kepada Luna.

Luna tersenyum walaupun hatinya pahit. Kemudian pergi ke ruang tunggu, di sana ada 5 temannya yang tadi sudah datang dan menunggu Luna. Mereka bernafas lega saat mendengar darah Luna cocok dengan darah Kai, ia tidak bercerita apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

"Luna eonnie, tolong jaga dia ya.." kata Sulli tersenyum kepada Luna.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya.." kata Luna membalasnya.

Teman-temannya tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang dan Luna menunggu di situ, 1 jam setelah temannya pulang dokter mengatakan bahwa Kai sudah bisa dijenguk dan biaya administrasinya ada di informasi, Luna tersenyum berterimakasih dan masuk ke kamar Kai.

_'Paboya.. Kau tidak bercerita kepadaku.' _Benak Luna lalu menaruh tasnya, mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di sebelah kasur Kai, Luna mengelus pipi Kai dan menangis, ia memberitahu eomma dan appanya bahwa ia ingin menginap dirumah sakit untuk satu malam, suster mengizinkannya dan eommanya juga jadi ia akan menginap di rumah sakit malam ini.

Luna masih dengan baju dress berwarna pinknya yang seharusnya ia pakai saat nanti di pentas seni, ia pun menyanyikan lagu closer dengan suara pelan sambil menaikkan selimut Kai, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur dan akhirnya tertidur sendiri.

Besok harinya, Kai terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, dan ia pun ingat, melihat jam dinding ternyata masih pukul 4 pagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan melihat kepala Luna yang ada di sampingnya, ia mengelus kepala Luna.

"Mianhae, aku takut kau sakit hati." kata Kai sambil terus mengelus kepala Luna.

Tidak tersadar Luna tiba-tiba tersadar dari tidurnya dan bangun. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Luna yang terbangun. "Jweosonghamnida, aku membangunkanmu." kata Kai. Luna mempoutkan bibirnya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu dari awal? Kau benar-benar bodoh." kata Luna memegang tangan Kai.

"Maafkan aku nuna, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Kau semakin pucat, sudah sana kembali tidur."

"Aku tidak mengantuk sekarang."

"Ya sudah aku yang tidur."

"Ya sudah aku tidur juga." kata Kai agak terkikik sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Luna.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur kembali di sana. Pagi harinya Luna dibangunkan suster katanya Kai harus mengecek darah dulu, Luna pun meminta izin untuk mengunakkan kamar mandinya dan Luna pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat banyak sekali rambut rontok di bantal Kai.

Setelah itu dia pergi ke luar menunggu Kai, tetapi lampu ruang operasi tiba-tiba berkedip, ada kereta yang dibawa ke dalam sana dengan cepat. Luna berdiri, dia tersadar itu adalah Kai. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang terjadi? Jantung Luna berdegup sangat kencang.. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

Ia menelepon Sulli, entah kenapa tangannya mengantarnya untuk menelepon Sulli. Dari seberang sana terdengar bahwa Sulli bisa menemani Luna di sana, Sulli pun berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

"Eonnie, apa yang terjadi?" kata Sulli kepada Luna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Aku ingin menangis." kata Luna menundukkan kepalanya

Sulli mengelus punggung Luna, "Sabar eonnie, kita harus terus doakan dia." Luna mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya berdoa agar Kai selamat.

2 jam kemudian.. Lampu ruang operasi mati. Luna dan Sulli langsung berdiri, dokter pun keluar. "Maaf, kankernya sudah menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya, pendarahan terjadi banyak sekali. Ia tidak bisa kami selamatkan.. Maafkan kami.."

Luna tersentak, ia menangis tidak percaya, dokter menepuk pundak Luna, "Sabarlah.. Ini sudah takdirnya, mm.. ini ada surat titipan sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya.. Maaf saya mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Saya pamit dan sekali lagi maaf.."

Luna menerima surat tersebut, Sulli menuntun Luna untuk duduk ia membuka suratnya,

**Naneun Sarang  
Park Sunyoungie,**

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Aku pasti bahagia, aku yakin, dan bilaku bahagia kau juga harus bahagia jangan terus terus bersedih~ Memang aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu seperti orang yang normal, tidak mempunyai penyakit parah bersamamu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semua makhluk hidup pasti mati.. Dan yang terakhir aku sangat mencintaimu. Sayangnya keinginanku untuk bersamamu selamanya tidak terwujud. Tetaplah semangat, my moon~! Saranghae._

_**Kim Jongin**_

Luna menghapus air matanya, Sulli mengelus punggung Luna. "Sabar eonnie, kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.. Kau harusnya sudah senang bisa seperti ini, walaupun takdir berkata tidak." Sulli tersenyum.

Luna hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun hatinya begitu sakit. Ia tidak mau orang yang sangat ia sayangi pergi dari hidupnya.. Dan ia juga sangat menyayanginya.

**Pemakaman Kai**

Tangisan dan lagu-lagu Gereja terdengar di sana, Luna sekarang berada di samping Sehun. Sehun juga sangat sedih sahabatnya harus meninggalkannya, "Sabar nuna, ini sudah takdir .." Luna mengangguk, dibalik kacamata hitamnya ia menangis.

Setelah selesai semuanya pulang, Luna berjongkok di samping makam Kim Jongin tersebut, "Hey kamu, kau benar-benar bahagia kan? Tolong jangan lupakan aku, aku juga tidak melupakanmu." Luna menaruh bucket bunga lili berwarna ungu di atas makam Kai.

Semuanya memang sudah jadi takdir. Kebahagiaan tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Hidup pasti ada suka dan juga ada duka. Semua orang juga pasti mati, ingat itu. Kalian harus siap. Cinta yang benar-benar abadilah yang mampu menyatukan kita. Jangan pernah menyerah atas semuanya.

**End**


End file.
